


庆生礼物 18r 李知勋

by FKYKYY



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, woozi - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 4





	庆生礼物 18r 李知勋

开箱～  
-工作室-  
“咔”一声清脆的门锁打开声在安静的工作室里显得格外明显，你小心翼翼地探头进去，看到知勋还是坐在电脑面前摇头晃脑的样子微微松了口气。“哎……幸亏是带着耳机……不然我的惊喜就没了……”你蹑手蹑脚地走进知勋工作室里，手里拿这个蛋糕盒子，庆祝之意十分明显。  
在知勋的工作室里有一架钢琴，一开始你觉得为什么要在不大，甚至可以说有点狭窄的工作室里放一架钢琴。但是知勋一直没有告诉你原因，即使你问他，他也是摇摇头，没有多说什么。直到你生日那一天，你终于明白了为什么知勋会放一架钢琴在工作室里了。因为除了吉他这个灵魂伴侣，钢琴就像知勋不可分离的挚友。要是说吉他是知勋创造的重要组成部分，那么钢琴就是知勋创造不可缺少的部分。  
“呼……你是可以的！”你趁知勋不注意，溜到钢琴后，将蛋糕放好，坐在钢琴椅上，看着不太熟悉的钢琴键，在心里默默给自己打气。其实你并不会弹钢琴，顶多就坐在知勋身边看过知勋弹而已，最最多就是知勋手把手，抓着你的手跟你弹最简单的音阶而已。但是这次，你为了给知勋庆生，你自己在家里偷偷练习了好几遍，连刚刚过来的路上也在看教程。  
“莫……哎……”突然的钢琴声穿过耳机传进知勋的耳中，知勋听着那断断续续的钢琴声微微皱起眉，摘下耳机刚想说哪个兔崽子在乱弄他的钢琴就看到你在认真的一个一个按键在弹奏着。  
“昏尼～生日快乐啊～”断断续续的钢琴声没有维持很久，当你感受到自己落进怀里便停下了弹奏。“谢谢。”知勋将头埋进你的颈肩，闻着那熟悉的沐浴露香味感觉自己一天下来的疲倦都被驱散。”快过来许愿吧！”你微微挣脱开知勋的怀抱，拿过放在钢琴边的蛋糕，期待地看着知勋。“嗯……好了。”知勋看着你那被温暖的烛光照亮的脸庞，以及那亮晶晶的眼睛不好拒绝这无用的行为，只好双手合十，还是在心里默默说出自己的希望，快速吹灭蜡烛。  
“嘻嘻～生日快乐！”当知勋吹灭蜡烛那刻你快速往知勋脸上抹上一些奶油，一抹完立刻逃跑。“往哪里跑啊……”可是你没走几步就被人搂住腰，想跑都跑不了。“哎呀～生日就要这样玩的嘛～”你在昏暗的房间里，借助电脑显示屏发出的微弱光线看着面无表情的知勋，你看着知勋没有任何表情便以为知勋生气了，立刻讨好般伸手抹掉知勋脸上的奶油。  
“对……而且生日还会有生日礼物……”知勋看着你吮掉指尖的奶油眼神不禁暗了暗，搂住你的手不禁紧了紧。“啊！我有给你准备礼物的！在我包里～你先放开我，我去拿给你～”你将指尖上甜腻的奶油吮掉，毫无察觉知勋的变化，还让知勋松手。“嗯，不过我现在想先拆这份礼物……”知勋看着你毫无防备的样子轻笑了一下，低头覆上你那还残留着奶油的甜腻味的唇。  
知勋突然的动作让你愣住了，一时间没有反应过来，愣愣地任由知勋的动作。你的发愣不是因为你没有和知勋有什么亲密接触，而是你们甚少在你认为神圣的工作室里有亲密接触，至少你不太喜欢在工作室里有过于亲密的接触，因为你觉得在工作的地方就要认真工作，别想有的没的。因此知勋也很少和你在工作室里有什么亲密接触，最亲密的就是抱一下而已。  
“魂又跑了？”知勋留意到你的失神，轻咬了一次你的唇，微微的刺痛唤回你跑远的思绪。知勋看到你回过神来，不给你任何思考的时间，再次覆上那抹柔软。而这次不限于唇与唇之间的摩擦，直接敲开你毫无防备的牙关，游走在你的贝齿间，获取唇齿间的甜蜜。知勋快速捕抓到你无处可逃的小舌，邀其共舞。  
“嗯……”在黑暗中，你的其他感知能力能异常敏感，你明显感受到知勋的变化，那疯狂的掠夺让你又害怕又期待。这矛盾的心理让你只好紧紧搂住眼前给你带来这矛盾心理的人。  
“呼……”知勋微微松开你，被松开的你大口喘息，似乎想获得更多氧气，来唤回自己早跑远的思考能力。  
但是知勋没有给你过多回复思考能力的时间，知勋双手微微用力直接让你跨坐到他的腿上，这暧昧的姿势让你敏感地感受到腿间传来的灼热。“我不要这样……”那灼热感让你羞红了脸。虽然在昏暗中知勋看不到你那红透的脸，但你微微颤抖的声音已经暴露了你的紧张。“但我要这样……”但是知勋没有给你选择的机会，伸手直接褪下你身上的大衣，只剩下一件薄薄的衬衣。  
白色的衬衣在昏暗的光线下异常突出，知勋伸手覆上你的腰间，知勋手掌滚烫的温度直接穿过薄薄的衬衣直接传到你腰间敏感的肌肤上。知勋低头轻轻亲吻着你的脖子，在上面留下自己到来的痕迹。“嗯……”脖子上微微的刺痛感刺激着你的理性，嘴不禁漏出压抑不住的声音。“不要压抑着……我想听……”知勋解开衬衣上的纽扣，那粉色的痕迹从脖子到达你深深的锁骨上，同时用力在你锁骨上留下一个更深的痕迹，似乎在给你留下一个烙印。  
知勋滚烫的手掌和尾指上冰冷的戒指触感让你的身体不禁颤抖。手掌所到之处都有种被烫着的感觉，但下一秒，戒指的冰冷让你不禁打了个颤，这一冰一火给你带来了奇特的快感……  
“不要……”正沉迷于奇特快感中的你突然感到下身一凉，一下子身上就剩下一件薄薄的衬衣，以及被解开，形同虚设的胸衣。“明明就想要……”但知勋没有理会你的反抗，修长的手指探进那早已湿润的甬道之中，轻轻撩动着。“嗯……”知勋突然的进入，虽然只是纤细的手指，但还是给你带来莫大的快感，让你不禁弓起了腰。  
“放松点……”你激烈的反应让知勋一下子进退两难，轻刮着那柔软的肉壁，轻轻抚摸着你的后背，让你放松下来。“知勋……”被快感折腾的不上不下的你声音不禁带上哭腔。“嘶……”那粘乎乎，带着哭腔的声音并没有让知勋停下手上的动作，反而更激发了知勋隐藏的肆虐分子，手上的动作变得凶狠起来。  
“好啦……正式拆礼物啦……”知勋轻轻抽动着自己的手指，听着那令人脸红的水声，抽出自己的手指，换上忍了许久的硕大。  
知勋双手轻轻固定住你的腰，腰间一用力，巨大的冲击力让你的后背撞上身后的钢琴，一声钢琴声响起。“啊！”虽然后背被钢琴键碰到了，但是后背的痛感抵不过那比起纤细手指所带来翻了不知道多少倍的快感，你所有的注意力全都集中在你和知勋的结合上。  
“亲爱的不如再给我弹一次生日歌吧～”那突然的钢琴声激发起知勋的恶趣味，往里顶了顶，满意地听着耳边的呻吟，拉着你的手放在钢琴键上。“我…我背向着钢琴怎么弹……”强烈的快感将你完整的话打碎，你一边喘息一边控诉知勋要求的不合理。“哦～那我们翻个身～”知勋听到你的话眼睛亮了亮，保持着还在你身体里直接将你翻了个身。  
知勋毫无预告的动作，以及那强烈的快感让你直接软了腰，只能趴在冰冷的钢琴上喘息，来缓解那让人窒息的快感。“我要听生日曲。”但是知勋并没有打算放过你，伸手将你剩下的衣物全部褪下，伸手搂住你的腰，低头咬了咬你的耳朵。“不会……”知勋恶意的抽动让一阵阵快感顺着脊椎冲击着你的大脑，让你根本没有任何思考能力。“那我教你吧，亲爱的要认真看清楚哦……不然会有惩罚的哦……”知勋听着你颤抖的声音，感觉自己的欲望又深了几分，忍不住再往里顶了顶，伸手抓住你的手，一个键一个键地教你。但在此同时，知勋身下的动作没有停下，甚至随着节奏，一下比一下用力……  
“亲爱的会了吗？不如我们现在开始吧？”知勋那温柔的声音迷糊了你的思考和记忆，身下却是与温柔沾不上边的发狠进攻。“呜呜呜……我……啊～我不会～嗯～”可是被欲望操控着的你怎么记得乐谱呢，你只好转个头，讨好般吻了吻知勋。“亲爱的，都说了，不会是要惩罚的哦～那我们开始惩罚吧～”知勋伸手掐住你的下巴，吻去你脸上的泪水。话结束，知勋吻上你微张的唇，摁了摁你的腰，再次开始疯狂的进攻。知勋突然发狠让你不禁身体往前倾，你下意识地用手支撑着身体，没想到摁住了钢琴键，钢琴发出巨大响声。知勋听着耳边的钢琴声轻笑了一下，微微松开你，双手扣住你的腰，让自己更深入你……  
一晚上，工作室里不时有不成谱的钢琴声夹杂着女性的求饶声传出……

END


End file.
